youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SuperMarioLogan
Logan Austin Thirtyacre (born , best known as SuperMarioLogan, is a user on YouTube who makes plush videos using plushies from Mario games, and has some toys that are non-Nintendo as well (a good example of this is including Mr. Pig from Toy Story). He also does reviews, updates, etc. His reviews are on his SuperLuigiLogan channel, which are mostly updates or "recent events" videos. He started making videos in late 2007. There is a wiki of him at sml.wikia.com. Charcters * Mario * Tony the Tiger * Woody * Shrek * Yoshi * Tour Guide Goofy * Taco Bell Poochie * Kung-Pow * Mama Luigi * Luigi Current * Mario * Bowser Junior * Toad * Bowser * Chef Pee Pee * Bowser Junior * Black Yoshi * Luigi * Shrek * Charleyyy * Goodman * Joseph * Cody * Doofy The Dragon Heroes (or Mario's Friends) * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Black Yoshi * Tony the Tiger * Woody * Mr. Pig * Shrek * Taco Bell Chihuahua * Toad * The Angry Birds * Precious and the other cats (Logan's pet cats and the only few non-plush characters who appears commonly.) It is interesting to note that one of Logan's other cats, Trouble, passed away at age 11 on April 3, 2010. But we still have DC and Precious and two of Yesenia's cats Simba and Cheesecake * Doctor Hairylip * Mama Luigi * Kung-Pow * Tour Guide Goofy * Chef Pee * Bowser Junior(sometimes) Villains (includes past characters) * Bowser (the main villain) * Bowser Junior (sometimes) * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Sonic the Hedgehog (he is british) * Crocodile * Eagle (who later on in Season 1 of Stupid and Dumb Adventures fought Bowser) * Bubbles Past (Some characters listed here might return in future videos) * Mama Luigi (Returned, but died twice.) * Officer Henson * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Bubbles (Wario) (Has returned, but is now played by Lovell & is no longer Wario) * Tour Guide Goofy (Tour Guide Goofy / Tour guide for today was a main character but some reason he has not returned.) * Donkey Kong (who died by getting pushed in Lava/pool. He returned in an SML Short: The Birds & The Bees.) * Retard Mario (Mario's clone) * Kung-Pao (a wizard) * Red M&M Minor Characters (Characters here are both current and past and are not in many episodes) * Crack Bear (deceased) * Jamaican Croc * Jawa duo * Sally * Goomba Max * The Crybabies * Mother of the Angry Birds * (Wario as) Bubbles (was planned to be one of the main antagonist because originaly in season 2 he was a terrorist but this was canceled because Zeke the Voice and creator of Mama Luigi and many other Characters moved away to Colorado his YoutubeChannel is called zyoshiman and has up to 3000 Subscribers) Interviews On October 5, Logan was interviewed by YouTuber Daxter5150. The video is sadly removed because the user got terminated. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008